


Hardworking Fantasies

by ServantToLove



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantToLove/pseuds/ServantToLove
Summary: Arthur sees Merlin carrying a dress and his fantasies take over during a nightly game of strangling the beast.
Kudos: 33





	Hardworking Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 2, episode 9 is where Freya appears and Merlin steals a dress for her and Arthur is befuddled by it, and then my imagination took over from there. Meant more as a funny and slightly sexy story rather than anything sad (RIP Freya). Enjoy. XO

“The color suits you, Merlin!” Arthur called back as Merlin weakly protested. Arthur was chuckling to himself as he walked away from Merlin, who was still sweatily palming the dress for Freya.

Hmmm, what a man does alone indeed. Arthur was about to turn the corner when he decided to take on last look at his quickly retreating servant. He had been looking at Merlin a lot lately, actually. Regarding him from his sharp cheekbones to his lanky limbs, his crooked smile, and his snarky inflection. Merlin is a good servant, and a good friend, Arthur already knew that. But… there was something else to his feelings, and seeing Merlin admiring a dress was enough to make that passion stir.

Arthur shook himself and continued to his chambers. It was late, and usually Merlin would be helping him get ready for bed, but Arthur had already told him to take the evening off so Arthur could look into where this escaped druid might be hiding. After pondering over city plans and marking common criminal hiding places, Arthur went to retire. 

He hopped in bed and found a pressing matter between his legs. Arthur gave a put-upon sigh and wrangled his trousers down. He climbed under the covers first before he touched himself. First, he thought of Morgana’s long pale neck and sensual curves, because she was a tried-and-true image impressed upon him from childhood. Then, the beautiful and sweet Gwen came to mind, her rapidly rising breast pressing against Arthur’s chest when they first kissed. Arthur never strayed to thoughts of Gwen long because he felt a tinge of guilt and sadness for not being able to openly adore her. 

So, Arthur’s swirling thoughts filled with random images of women he had encountered over the years, focusing on the bits he liked best. Their jiggling breasts as he fucked them, their thick thighs wrapped around his head as his tongue dived deeper, their reddened mouths sliding over his cock. Arthur was closing in on an orgasm, not all too dissimilar from hunting down a beast for days and finally reaching his target. 

Unfortunately for Arthur’s conscience, and fortunately for his satisfaction, the thought of Merlin sliding out of his clothes cropped up in the corners of his mind. Arthur thought harder of breasts pressing against him and long curly hair brushing his face, and high-pitched giggles. Alas, Merlin reappeared, this time slipping on that dress—had Morgana worn that previously? Ah, it didn’t matter—and was running his hands over the soft material. 

Dream-Merlin, who was not at all unlike real Merlin except less fumbling, hitched up the dress and twirled and sauntered closer to the edge of Arthur’s bed. Arthur’s hand moved faster, his breath hitching, and just as Merlin began to rub his clothed body over Arthur’s sheets in a lewd display of seduction, Arthur came with a straining moan.

“Well,” Arthur shouted to the empty room. He cleaned himself, went to sleep, and didn’t think about the incident for a couple weeks.  
But, like a hungover fool crawling to drink again, Arthur found himself waking up one sunny morning to an erection that undeniably needed to be handled. Ever industrious, he got to work. He was getting a rather rousing pace going, pictures of Merlin draped across the bed in a saucy green number with a long slit up the side of the fabric for his leg to peek out were melting Arthur’s brain. He was so enraptured he did not hear the door swing open.

“Ah,” Merlin exclaimed, his eyebrows raised, and his lips pressed together. He was surprised, but the twitching edge of his lips said he wanted to smile rather than scold.

“What the bloody hell, Merlin! Have you heard of knocking? I would say the concept was obvious to even a simpleton like you,” Arthur babbled as he threw the sheets over his lower half. Merlin chortled, and honestly it was a pleasure to Arthur to see Merlin having a laugh again, even if it was at his expense.

“What a man does in his spare time is completely up to him,” Merlin retorted and gave a lopsided smile before leaving a very red Arthur alone to think about what just happened.


End file.
